


Hemlock

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serph's subconscious imagines their meeting at the Karma Society Tower a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> [conium plant: "you will be my death."]
> 
> warning for mild dds2 spoilers, emeto mention, broken bones, general gore.

Serph doesn’t sleep well that night.

The memory is hazy, with Agni opposite him, rolling clawed knuckles and snapping both sets of teeth. In his frantic dream, Serph’s stomach churns hotly, like he ate rotten flesh, or just finished hurling it back up. It hurts but it fuels his strength as he rips into Agni’s cronies like paper. Agni stands alone, mocking Varna still. It’s only when he turns tail and runs that Serph’s last shred of betrayal is replaced by what he finally recognizes as fury.

Except in the fog of his dream, Agni doesn’t get the chance to run.

Varna leaps, agile, hooking his claws into Agni’s back. His bone scythes flex directly into the flesh of Agni’s arm, making him snarl, but he doesn’t stop running. Varna yanks his arm backwards. The scythe in Agni’s inner arm rips out, leaving a gaping wound that makes Agni stumble onto the ground, screaming. Serph knows immediately what he’s going to do, even before Agni rolls – trying to crush Varna beneath his bulk and pointed studs. Serph is almost embarrassed. He expected better from his ex-underling, but instead he only sees childish tactics and desperate prey wailing in agony.

Varna is in the air as Agni makes the mistake of exposing his stomach, and when Varna lands, all fangs and claws, he makes quick work of the tender flesh beneath him. With a bone scythe he slices through Agni’s other arm, immobilizing him before tearing into him with huge canines. Both heads scream and struggle to fight back but the muscles in his arms are mutilated beyond repair. Agni can only watch as Varna surfaces from the hole in his stomach with a mouthful of his small intestine. He eats it, snaps another, gorges himself. Varna is dazed, and doesn’t realize how loud Agni is screaming until he’s ripping out chunks of – _large intestine, stomach, liver_ – much smaller organs as Agni phases back.

Serph vaguely hears people shouting behind him with panicked voices to stop, but he doesn’t care. All that matters in this fantasy is Heat convulsing underneath him, screaming “ _please_ ”, choking on his own blood, and shameful snot and tears running down from the face Serph used to sleep next to at night.

Varna’s next bite crushes ribs and he grasps Heat's heart between his teeth. He is dead before Varna swallows.

Still straddling the leftovers of his body, Varna pauses to gaze at his eyes one more time before he slashes them out of Heat's skull.

Serph wakes up in a cold sweat.

With the afterimage of his best friend's mangled corpse burned into his eyes, he carefully leaves without waking the others and goes for a field hunt – alone.


End file.
